


Brave New World

by CarbonBasedSentient



Series: Meine Liebe [2]
Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alexander really misses carter shut up, The Echo Chamber, a brief reflection of the past 6 months, angst for the greater good, sad boy searches for the meaning of life, spot the references, the healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonBasedSentient/pseuds/CarbonBasedSentient
Summary: Alexander reflects on his first experiences in a new land.





	Brave New World

Meine Liebe Ingrid, 

It is during times like these when I most wish that you were still here, that you were still here to be with me and reassure me that all would work out right in the end. I find that upon losing new loved ones, I yearn even more for those whom have already passed. I sit alone once again, a sense of dark familiarity in a place that was once a home and is once more but a simple dwelling. Once more had I become accustomed to sharing space with a friend only for them to leave all too soon. Perhaps it is you that I think of when I feel a loss so deep inside of me. 

It has been a long year, for me and for this city. It is a place of endless excitement, be it for the better or for the worse. You would have liked it, I think. So many new people, so many new places. You were always so able to set anyone at ease in conversation and make them feel welcome. I wish I shared your social graces. I felt so alone when I first arrived in this city, surrounded by foreign people in a foreign place. Perhaps it is a selfish thought, but I wish you would have been here to keep me company. 

It is not to say I stayed alone, though. More quickly than I expected, I had found myself in the company of people who would prove themselves to be good and loyal friends. They are quite remarkable, let me tell you, and were it not for them, I would not have had such an easy transition into America. Most notable, perhaps, was a man by the name of Carter Hayes. I believe he was the first I met upon arrival in this new city, and he has been a faithful friend ever since. One would be hard-pressed to find another like him in this world. Once you get past his rather...vulgar exterior, you uncover a soul so golden, the light of the sun pales in comparison. I worry for him to this day; he does not know how much good he has brought to this world, and can still bring. He seems blind to his own light. They say that those of our...particular condition lose that which made us human -- empathy, emotion, drive, passion -- but I would say that perhaps Carter might exemplify the human spirit more than many might have in their mortal life. He has departed from us, and I can only wish him the best as he forges a new path all his own. During my time with him, I saw him willing to die (again, mind you) in sacrifice for the greater good without a thought to his own end. Some might call it reckless abandon, but I know it to be bravery and nobility of the highest standard. Hopefully one day he might be able to realize his own vitrue. 

Carter is not the only one who left such an impression upon me, even if his was perhaps the msot lasting and profound. Others have also happened across my path that have been equally as kind and welcoming, from Jenessa, the now-director of the Department of Safety whose reccommendation earned me my own position in the department and whose cool head has saved us on countless occasions, to Lily, who welcomed me into the city and into her 'family,' to the honorable Dave, a hero who made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the safety of our whole population. 

The city itself is also wonderful, even if it is, how Carter might say, 'a flaming shit fire.' While it does have its fair share and more of problems, both with our people and those with whom we share the land, I consider it a blessing in its own way. It has certainly taught me to be on my toes and be prepared for anything. It has also shown me that even in the face of the strongest adversity, with the threat of destruction looming from every angle, you can still succeed and persevere and move on. It has shown me just how far you can fall when you lose hope, be it in yourself or in others or the world around you. I pray I never reach that state. 

It has been a trying year, my love. I have faced trials that I never would have dreamed that I would have to face in a mortal life, seen events and fought creatures that I could not imagine in my wildest nightmares. But still, I persevere. I move forward and work towards a better life for myself and those of this city.

I only wish you could have been here with me. That we could face these challenges together.

Immer Deiner,

Alexander


End file.
